Gabrielle Carteris
| birth_place = Scottsdale, Arizona, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress, trade union leader | spouse = | children = 2 }} Gabrielle Anne Carteris (born January 2, 1961) is an American actress and trade union leader. Her best known acting role was as Andrea Zuckerman during the early seasons of the 1990s television series Beverly Hills, 90210. In 2012, Carteris was elected as executive vice president of SAG-AFTRA, a trade union representing over 100,000 actors and other professionals mainly in the United States. She assumed the position of acting president of the union following the death of the previous president, Ken Howard, on March 23, 2016.Gabrielle Carteris Succeeds Ken Howard as Acting SAG-AFTRA President Variety. March 23, 2016. Retrieved March 24, 2016 On April 9, 2016, Carteris was elected SAG-AFTRA president. Early years Carteris was born in Scottsdale, Arizona,Southern, Nathan. Gabrielle Carteris profile; retrieved June 3, 2007. to Marlene, a realtor, and Ernest J. Carteris, a restaurant owner. She has a twin brother, James. Her father was of Greek ancestry and her mother is Jewish.http://forward.com/news/13993/a-new-90210-offers-truer-picture-of-beverly-02365/ Her parents separated six months after her birth. Carteris's mother moved with her children to San Francisco, California, where she set up a children's clothing store. While attending Redwood High School in Larkspur, California, she took an interest in the arts, studying ballet and performing as a mime on a European tour, at 16 years old. She graduated from Sarah Lawrence College, in 1983, with a bachelor's degree in liberal arts. Career After graduating from Sarah Lawrence College, Carteris' early television career found her typically cast as a teenager in such fare as ABC Afterschool Specials, CBS Schoolbreak Special, and the long-running soap opera Another World. This trend of playing significantly younger would continue when, in 1990, Carteris was cast in her best known role as studious school newspaper editor Andrea Zuckerman on Beverly Hills, 90210. At age 29, she was the oldest cast member to portray a 15-year-old. Carteris left the series in 1995 and became the host of her own television talk show, entitled Gabrielle, which lasted only one season. She worked regularly as an actor and voiceover artist, amassing a considerable amount of post-''90210'' credits in television, film, and video games. She has gone on to become a mainstay on the made-for-television movie circuit, starring in nearly a dozen such films. Her first, Seduced and Betrayed, was released in 1995. She later became a regular presence on network television, appearing in episodes of such television series as Touched by an Angel, King of the Hill, NYPD Blue, JAG, Criminal Minds, and N.C.I.S. among others. She has appeared in several feature films. Carteris provided the voice for the Motorola intelligent assistant, "Mya", SAG-AFTRA Carteris became the executive vice president of SAG-AFTRA, following the Screen Actors' Guild (SAG) and American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (AFTRA) merger, in 2012. She became acting president of the union, following the death of president Ken Howard, on March 23, 2016, and was elected president on April 9, 2016. She also serves as vice president of the California Labor Federation. [http://www.sagaftra.org/files/sag/documents/safall2013_prublic.pdf SAG-AFTRA website (see Carteris message on page 11)] Personal life She married Charles Isaacs, a stockbroker, in 1992, and has two daughters with him named Kelsey Rose (born May 11, 1994) and Mollie Elizabeth (born 1999). In the March 17, 2008 issue of People magazine, Carteris described an injury suffered while filming a TV movie in Vancouver, British Columbia, in 2006, which partially paralyzed her face and affected her speech for more than six months. Filmography References External links * Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Presidents of SAG-AFTRA Category:Presidents of the Screen Actors Guild Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American television talk show hosts Category:Actresses from California Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Actresses from San Francisco Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:American people of Greek-Jewish descent Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses of Greek descent Category:Activists from California Category:Trade union leaders